fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hera (HB)
Hera '(ヘラ, ''Hera), also known as Project Eta''' (プロジェクトエータ, Purojekuto Ēta), is an incomplete Automaton, finished and released by Lamia during the invasion on the Magic Council, to which she identified Lamia as her master, afterwards returning with her as the family maid. Appearance Being an Automaton, Hera is composed out of a metallic exoskeleton, and powered by a Lacrima as her heart. Her exoskeleton is covered by an artificial skin, to make her appear human on the outside. Due to this, Hera's expression is stuck in a stoic, and emotionless state, due to never being created with the ability to move or change her expression. Her skin is pale, and she has long flowy white hair, with bang covering her forehead, and her hair is tied in a braid. Her eyes are yellow with black pupils, and contain a black ring around her pupils. A clear sign of her nature as an Automaton. Being the family maid, Hera wears a typical black and white maid uniform. Adorned with a white apron, and a back bowtie on her neck, along with a white headdress. Her black maid uniform's dress nearly reaches her feet, which she wears black boots. Hera has handcuffs with a long chain on both her hands, which she claims is for her to know where to limit herself. It is also utilized as a weapon in combat, but is typically seen as some sort of decorative wear. Personality Despite appearing stoic and emotionless, Hera simply lacks much understanding of human emotion. Due to beingm, in reality, less than a year old, she hasn't gathered any "data" on humans, or how they behave. Which made her develop an interest in humans and their behavior. This is also why she decided to follow Lamia and become her maid, in order to learn more about humans from observing the family. Hera tries to mimic human behavior from what she learns, much like a child would, but fails in being expressive about her actions, due to her inability to change her expression. According to Eva Kiesler, her creator, Hera has a malfunction, due to Hera not following any orders or directives given to her. Instead, doing as she pleases. The prime example being choosing to follow Lamia, rather than obey Eva, despite her knowing the latter is her original creator and technically her master, she identified Lamia as her master instead. Hera claims her reason for choosing Lamia as her master is because she finished her, and looks more "interesting", in comparison to Eva, and felt a stronger desire to be her servant, rather than Eva's. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Automaton Abilities Keen Eyesight: *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Trivia *Hera's appearance is based off of Mary from Deus Ex Machina. *In Greek Mythology, Hera is Goddess of Women and Marriage, as well as the wife of Zeus and one of his three sisters. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Non-Human Category:Automaton